Zexion and Roxas' random misadventure
by blacksakura13
Summary: Zexion and Roxas get bored and decide to explore Grandpa Vexen's house! WARNING: if you do NOT like OOC, please reconsider! R&R!
1. Notes before we begin

hiya, everyone!! this is blacksakura13(you could call me nex!). so, this is the first story(pls. don't be harsh) and here are somethings that you need to know before you start reading:

1. i have NO idea how to write a story so if its sucky, sorry. (ps:send constructive criticism!)

2. here are the ages of the two main characters:

Zexion-13

Roxas-17

Note: i made Zexy younger cause lil' Zexy is much more cuter!!

3. at the end of this story, i will reveal a secret!!(nyahahaha!)

4. and, i'll do a disclaimer! since everyones doing it...

**I do NOT own kingdom hearts. if i did, i would be very rich and very happy. besides, im not smart enough to make a game!! **_(this goes for all the chapters)_

OKAY EVERYONE! ENJOY READING!!

_(to read the story, click the little purple button at the lower left corner! i dare ya!)_

Nex


	2. Another dull day

It was another dull day in twilight town. Two cousins, laying down on the bed started getting pissed. They have been laying down for several hours now. They had already completed every puzzle in the house, nothing new on TV and the computer was broken because of a certain red head...

Zexion, a boy with slate colored hair that covered half of his face, sat up and looked at his cousin. "Roxas" he whinnied "I'm BORED!"

Roxas, a boy with blond,curly spiked hair, remained laying down and replied "well, SO AM I!!"

"lets do something then!"

"i dunno"

"lets go bother grandpa VEXEN!!" Zexion jumped out of bed and quickly pit on his slippers as he bolted out of the room with Roxas following behind.

Grandpa Vexen was sitting on his favorite rocking chair, watching tv. Zexion snuck up behind his grand father and motioning Roxas to follow. Roxas complied and joined his younger cousin. Zexion fingered 3...2...1 "HI GRANDPA!!" they both shouted happily in his ear. No response. "grandpa??" no response. "OMG!! ROXAS, GRANDPA IS DEAD!!" Zexion began to run around i circles screaming. "you twit. He's asleep." Zexion stopped and look over and indeed, he was asleep. "oh. I knew that. I was testing you." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"now what?"

Zexion folded his arms across his chest. "well" he started, "I've always wanted to go to the roof"

* * *

this was a very short chapter. "sigh" tell me what you think about it, k? flames are accepted here too. constructive criticism is good too!

- Nex


	3. brief minutes on the roof

Lol. before the chapter her comes my blah, blah, blahing. So, i write short chapters...don't blame me! its...its...never mind...

PS: for the 1st reviewer ever, I am FLATTERED that you actually read this. Thanks for the review!! :D

OKay, on with the randomness!!

* * *

Roxas stared at his cousin as he began to climb the ladder that lead to the roof. "are you sure about this??" Roxas inquired. Zexion smiled. "YUP!!" Zexion was already halfway there when he looked back at his cousin.

"I change my--where'd you get that corn cob?" Zexion asked

Taking another bite from his corn cob, Roxas shrugged. "uhm...i dunno... Grandpa??"

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "i thought grandpa was dea-I mean, sleeping"

Roxas shugged.

"anyway..." Zexion continued, " I cahnge my mind." he began to climb down when Roxas practically shouted at him. "WHAT?! YOU WERE SO ANXIOUS ABOUT THIS AND YOU CHANGE YOU MIND?!" When Zexion planted both legs firmly on the ground, he replied. "it doesn't look sturdy." Roxas took a last bite of corn and threw it in the nearest garbage can-looking thing. "fine, I'll go first." As roxas began to climb the roof when Zexion spoke. "uhm, Roxas, that wasn't a trash can. It was my face..." Roxas laughed. "Really? It was just so dirty looking." "bastard" Zexion mummbled. "What was that?" Roxas asked as he continued to climb the ladder really, really slowly.

When Roxas got to the roof that led to the main roof(FINALLY), Zexion joined him. "Since i climbed first, you go on the roof first" Roxas stated in a-matter-of-fact tone. Zexion looked at the roof. "...but its rusty..."

"Zexy's scared?"

"no. I'm not. It jus--"

"zexy's scared! zexy's scared!"

"fine!"

Zexion cautiously climbed onto the roof and when he was there, he smiled at Roxas and laughed! "see? im NOT scared!" he began to walk when the platform below him made an eerie creaking sound. He smiled sheepishly and look at Roxas. "well?" he said nervously, "aren't you coming?"

Roxas carefully climbed in after his cousin resulting in another creaking sound but this time, LOUDER. Roxas laughed nervously.

"okay, we're on the roof. Now what?"

"ooh! lets go over there!" Zexion squealed in delight

Roxas glanced at where his cousin was pointing. "the roof there is thin. trust me"

Zexion sighed. "NOw what?"

Before his question was answered, the creaking began and the cousins glanced at each other and nodded. They we're going back down.

* * *

When they got back into the house, Zexion started to complain again. "ROXAS! NOW WHAT DO WE DO?"

Roxas sat on the couch and pondered. Zexion joined him.

There was a few minutes silence when Roxas finally said something. "remember the ghost stories your mom and my dad used to tell us??"

* * *

-+!#(&

Okay! this chapter is done! the next chapter will be about the ghost stories! so keep waiting, okay!!

And PS: R&R!!

* * *


	4. ahh, the memories

* * *

So guys, sorry for the late update. Hahaha. School is being a bitch. OMG. DID I JUST SWEAR ONLINE?! wow. I guess there's a first for everything.

* * *

There was a few minutes silence when Roxas finally said something. "remember the ghost stories your mom and my dad used to tell us??"

Zexion nodded. "Yeah. I can't believe we thought they were true" he laughed at the memories...

* * *

**Flashback! XD**

Three children were jumping on the bed. One with silver-blue colored hair, another blonde and the third, a redhead.

"YOU THREE STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" yelled Zexion and Axel's mother.

"But why auntie?" Roxas asked

His auntie (lets call her kairi! yeah!) pondered for a moment while the three continued. Finally she responded. "You might wake up the troll that lives under this house!"

The three stopped. "What troll?" asked Axel.

**Kairi's Troll story!**

Two children were jumping on the bed, enjoying themselves when there was a disturbance at the window. The girl with auburn hair looked towards the window and starred in horror. Her brother, a boy wit sandy-blond hair followed her gaze and found a troll entering their room through the window**(a/n: i said window a lot XD). **

"WHO ARE YOU?!" asked the boy. oh, I forgot to mention, his name is Tidus. The girl, Kairi and also the older among the two added, "AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

The troll replied, "Please stop jumping on the bed children"

Tidus, who was easily angered shouted "WHAT IF WE DON'T WANT TO?!" Kairi attempted to shut her brother up but to no avail.

The troll shruged. "Well, you don't want to end up like the other children do you?"

The two froze. "What other children?" Kairi asked, fear audible in her voice.

The troll let out a cackle, "I CHOPPED THEM UP AND PUT THEIR BODY PARTS IN THOSE CUPBOARDS OVER THERE" he said gesturing towards three cupboards that were out of reach. you would probably need a chair or so to open it.

**End of Kairi's troll story! and end of flashback!**

* * *

The two laughed till tears prickled at their eyes**(a/n: did i say that right?). **"hey," Roxas began, "why don we check those cupboards out?"

Zexion let the last of his giggles out before replying, "Axel said he checked them out once, he said, and I quote, _all i saw was darkness." _Zexion and Roxas laughed again until their diaphragms couldn't take anymore. "That only interests me more..." Roxas said while an evil smile crept up his face. Zexion was about to ask what he was thinking but decided that he rather not know.

So, the two entered the room that they shared and looked up at the said cupboards. "So, do you remember what mom said?" Zexion asked his cousin. Roxas nodded. "The smallest cupboard was where he kept the heads, the middle, where he kept the torso and the biggest was where he stashed the feet."

Zexion nodded and asked, "I wonder why those cupboards are so high and the bizarre thing is they're not the same size. I mean, why would they build the house like that?!"

Roxas shrugged. "lazy carpenters? c'mon lets just open these things already"

So, the two opened the cupboards with slight trouble and hey, whadda ya know! No body parts!

Roxas' evil smile crept up yet again. "you know what would be fun?"

Zexion smiled. "I think I know what you're thinking"

"PRANK AXEL!!" they said at the same time.

They started to make plans until Zexion spoke and said "I don't think this'll work 'cause Axle is a lazy bum"

Roxas thought for a while. "you're right"

Zexion sighed. AGAIN. You guys know whats going to happen...

"NOW WE'VE NOTHING TO DO! ROXAS, I'M STILL BORED!"

"Just give me a minute to think..."

* * *

How did'ja like this chapter? Please review. I would be so happy if ya did.

and guys, wish me luck! my exams are next week and I can barely understand whats happening when it comes to biology and social studies.

and always remember, FRODO THE PEDO LOVES YOUR DOG!!

okay, that was random. see ya!! don't forget! review...

...

you know, I'm gunna stop typing now

CIAO! XD


	5. the lights

* * *

This is a first for this story. I'm going to type it in Zexy's POV. and the secret about my story is... this all really happened to me and my cousin... ENJOY!

* * *

**ZPOV**

So, Roxas and I have spent the rest of the day watching stupid kids shows like "the high five" and junk like that. We laughed our asses off.

oh, if you're wondering about Axel, he's at school. I bet I know what you're thinking. "Why aren't I and Roxas in school?" am I right? I know I am. Anyway, I'm not at school cause I've got no school today and Roxas aint at school cause he's from the US and staying here in the Philippines. Yes, I'm Filipino **(a/n: like i said, its based on a day I had with my cousin but Zexy ain't really Filipino cause if he was, I would be the happiest girl alive and PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME. sorry for the rant)**

Surprised? well, I don't blame you. I remember, when I was grade 1, my classmate asked me if I was from the US. Why? I always spoke english instead of Filipino. Ironic, isn't it?

Anyway, our plans didnt wouk out because we knew Axel was a lazy bum.

* * *

Axel had gotten home a few hours ago and now it was dinner.

"Grampa, can you pass the _kare-kare?" _my cousin, Roxas, asked.

My grandfather laughed. "_Hay naku! tignan mo nga Zexion at Axel! yung pinsan nyo taga-US kumakain ng kare-kare! Kayo ata yung mga Americano dito!" _**(1)****(a/n: if you don understand, translations are at the bottom)**

I let out a sigh and glanced at my older brother Axel, who seemed to be irritated by this. This happens EVERY night so I don't blame him.

Roxas laughed. "Zexy! you should really taste it! It's good!"

I looked up from my dinner plate to look at my cousin. "uhm, I'm already eating some..." did not he see the food on my plate?

Grampa Vexen looked at Axel. "_tikman mo naman! di ka naman Americano, ah!"_**(2)**

Axel just glared daggers at grampa while me and Roxas laughed.

--

--

After dinner, I realized i had home work... Stupid homework...They torture us enough at school but at home too? I sighed and brought out my math book. The DREADED math book. Don't get me wrong! I love math! it's just this particular topic I hate... Hey! don't look at my like that! I'm only a thirteen-year-old sophomore! One of the youngest in our class so SHUT UP!

I went to the library and got to work...1 minute later my brain was on fire...

"ARGH!! I HATE LINEAR EQUATIONS!! WHAT THE HELL IS THE SOLUTION SET?!" I solved the first equation now I have to find out what the hell the solution set is. "Is it SS:(X+Y)/ 6-XY-X+9? AH! HELL NO! WE'RE NOT EVEN LEARNING THAT PART YET! ARGH"

Roxas must have heard me ranting about my stupid homework and decided to help me. THANK GOODNESS!

"so, do you get it now?" Roxas asked after explaining it for about...the 20th time

I nodded. "I think so..."

I was about to solve the next equation when the lights went out.

* * *

**OMIGOSH! A CLIFFHANGER!**

SO, this is the end of this chapter and here are the foot notes!

1. OH MY GOSH! look at that zexion and Axel! your cousin from the US eats kare-kare(dudes, you do NOT want to know what thats made of...) I think you guys are the Americans. (yes my grandpa said that... oh, the irony)

2.TASTE IT! YOU AREN'T AMERICAN ANYWAY! ( sigh. poor Axel. this really happens EVERY night. it gets old...)

anyway, this is a really short chapter but meh, it was fun writing.

**PS:THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

should I keep it a Zexy POV or third person POV?


	6. Pranking lil' Zexy D:

* * *

IM BACK BABY! I know its my periodicals tomorrow but frankly, I don't give a shit anymore.

oh...btw, im just getting the random things that happened to me before :D with mai brother and cousin

onto the next chapter!!!** I own NOTHING!**

* * *

The lights went off.

"Zexion! Roxas! Are you two alright?" Grandpa Vexen asked from the kitchen, looking for the candles.

Roxas smiled in the dark. "Uh-oh, Zexy! The ghost like to prey on the little children!!!"

Zexion glared at what he thought was the silhouette of his cousin...which it was. "Roxas...I don't believe in ghosts...I'm not scared...you know that."

"Really now?" Roxas asked, slowly and quietly walking out the door.

"Yes..They're not real." Zexion said, fully aware that his cousin was already out the room. If he was planning on sneaking up from behind him through the other entrance of the library, Zexion would be prepared.

Roxas was just about to do exactly what Zexion was thinking when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, shocked and whispered harshly, "AXEL! Don't surprise me like that!"

"Roxas...Although Zexion is younger than us....He's not that stupid. He knows what you're planning...he likes games like this...He calls himself 'The Cloaked Schemer'...soooo....We have to outsmart him." Axel smirked in the dark and told Roxas of his plans.

--------

Zexion was sitting on the floor of the library wondering when Roxas would jump at him and if Grandpa Vexen found the candles yet. He turned the volume of his iPod down and pocketed it. He heard a few plates crashing from the kitchen. "I guess Grandpa didn't find them yet..." he whispered to himself.

Just then...he saw a hooded figure at the doorway of the library. "Whoooooo!!!!!" said the figure, raising his arms in the air...shaking them like he just doesn't care. (Sorry! xD i couldn't resist!!!)

"Roxas, just how stupid do you think I am???" Zexion asked, his cousins 'whooo-ing' making his ears bleed.

Zexion was about to tell his cousin off when he felt and heard someone breathing from behind him.

"I can seeeeeee youuuuuu..." **(1)** said an eerie voice.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zexion screamed and ran behind Roxas, clutching his cousins jacket as if his life depended on it.

Roxas and Axel laughed so hard they could barely breathe.

"tha--that was---HILARIOUS!!!!" Axel was rolling on the floor, laughing his but off.

"I---I---I KNOW!!!!" Roxas could barley stand so Zexion, who was blushing different shades of red (even though no one saw it) kicked Roxas behind his knees causing Roxas to lose his balance and fall to the floor...But he was still laughing.

"SHUT UP! THAT WAS UNFAIR! 2 on 1!!!" Zexion glared at them.

Zexion saw a light coming his way and saw Grandpa Vexen. He finally found the candles.

* * *

Okay, a footnote. **(1) **Thats going to be explained by Zexion. Just keep on reading!!!

* * *

The 4 of them sat at the kitchen table, candle light being their only source of light.

"Man! That was funny! But, Axel...What's with the 'I CAN SEE YOU'" Roxas asked, using his fingers to emphasis the "I CAN SEE YOU."

Axel chuckled. "Ask Zexy. He's the one who told me the story after all."

"I was kinda scary at first!!!" Zexion glared at his older brother.

"Go on...Tell it!" Roxas said enthusiastically.

"well... It was from my old school...My friend told me about it when the whole class was telling ghost stories."

Roxas interrupted. "Your whole class?"

Zexion nodded. "The whole class. The teacher didn't give a damn about us...as long as we remained quiet."

Axel scoffed. "I'm glad i moved outta that dumb school."

Zexion glared at his brother. He was quite prideful about the fact that he went to Destiny High for first year...he still wondered why his mother insisted on sending him to Twilight high though. "For your information...I LOVE that school!" Zexion glared at Axel some more.

"Well then if its such a great school why is it that-----"

Before Axel could finish, Grandpa Vexen interrupted. "Please, you two! Just carry on with the story!"

Roxas nodded. "YEAH!"

Zexion 'hmphed' and continued...

**_STORY TIME!!!_**

A girl by the name Fukka was a very smart girl. She was also very pretty. She was always at the top of her class since the 3rd grade from what her classmates could recall. And then there was Natsuki. She was also a pretty girl and also very smart but she could never beat Fuuka. She was always second to her and she really tried! Fuuka claims that she doesn't study. So when Fukka won at another "competition", thats when Natsuki lost it.

The school was located near a cliff...And Natsuki had a plan. A HORRIBLE plan.

This was something Natsuki was better than Fuuka at. She was athletic while Fuuka was not. So she climbed down the cliff to one part with a small ledge. She was close enough to the edge of the cliff where she could persecute her plan. It was 5:00 pm. There were only a few people left at school at this time of the day...one of those people being Fuuka.

She then heard Fuuka talking to herself like she usually does when she's alone then started shouting. "HEEEEEELP!!!!"

She heard a gasp and heard footsteps coming closer. "NATSUKI!" She knelt down. "Are you alright? GRAB MY HAND!" She said extending it for Natsuki to grab which she did...and she pulled Fuuka down.

---

A few months after that horrible incident, Natsuki got what she wanted. She was the top of her class!!!

People think that Fuuka, being the clumsy person she was, fell off the cliff. an "Unfortunate accident" people would claim...

It was after school and Natsuki was helping her teacher clean up when her teacher said "Oh, dear! Natsuki, dear, you wouldn't mind if i went ahead? I have to go home now because---"

Natsuki interrupted. "You have a date with Tatsuya?" She giggled When Miss Maya blushed. "It's alright Ma'am. I can take care of this." Miss Maya smiled. "I'm so glad I have a student like you! Thank you!" She was about to leave when she remembered.

"oh. and by the way, Natsuki..."

"Yes?"

"When you hear someone knocking on the doors of the other classrooms...Go on top of a chair, alright? Don't hide under the tables..."

"What?...But wh---"

"trust me, dear..." and with that, Miss maya left.

Natsuki stopped and wondered but she decided to shrug off her teachers weirdness...she did get rather weird at times...

It was 5:00 pm when Natsuki hear the infamous knocking her teacher was talking about... Then she heard a voice...it sounded familiar...

"_Hello...? is anyone there???" _more knocking... "_I guess not..."_

There was silence... Then louder knocking... IT was coming closer...

"_Hello? Is anybody home...?" _More loud knocking... "_I suppose not..."_

The knocking got violent... IT was at the room next door! Natuski panicked. The room she was in was next! She completely forgot what miss Maya said and decided to hide under the table.

The knocking was violent. The voice got angry. "_HELLO!?!?! IS ANYONE THERE?!?!?!?" _the knocking stopped and the voice got calmer. "_No one in here either."_

Natsuki was expecting violent knocking on her class room door but there was silence...Longer than the normal intervals a while ago. She thought that perhaps whatever it was, was gone... she was wrong...DEAD wrong.

The voice was calm and eerie.... "I can see you..."

**_END OF STORY IN THE STORY_**

Roxas was silent and Axel was laughing.

"I didn't believe that though. I mean who cares about grade that much?" Zexion said. "But it is a creepy story."

Roxas spoke in a quiet voice..."That was...."

Axel stopped laughing and Zexion noticed that Grandpa Vexen was sleeping and decided to wake him up for Roxas' opinion about the story...

"huh? What?"

"SHHHH!!!"

"That was.....A BUNCH OF PHOOIE!!!!" Roxas and Axel started laughing again.

"You guys are mean..." Zexion said just as the lights went on.

* * *

End chapter xDDDDDDDD

oh...in the ghost story...yeah..its a myth in our old school xD and yes...i used Persona 3 characters xD **I own nothing!!!**

So...how'd ya like it?

and please, please, PLEASE!!!! send reviews!!!

bye ni!!!~

Nex~ xD


	7. Axel! you pyro, you!

Oh! hi guys! if you're wondering, i managed to pass my finals :D who needs studying? xD

so, to celebrate, new chappie! though, its getting more fictional rather the experiences that my cousin and I went through :D

* * *

"Alright, kids. Time for bed. It's getting late." Grandpa Vexen said, turning the candle off.

"Grandpa! We're not kids!" Roxas said while Axel nodded. "YEAH!"

"And besides, Grandpa..." Zexion added looking at his watch (which he never takes off, might I mention) "Its only 8:16pm."

Axel and Roxas looked at each other with "WHAT THE HECK?" faces and looked at the clock. It WAS only 8:16.

Grandpa Vexen was shocked. His eyes were wide open and said, "OH, really? wow...I feel so sleepy already." He rubbed his eyes. "Well, alright kids..." Roxas 'hmphed' at that "Good night. Just don't stay up so late." and with that, Grandpa Vexen retreated to his room.

"Now what do we do?" Zexion asked, yet again.

"YeAh. Thanks to a certain SOMEONE," Roxas glared at Axel and folded his arms, "the computer is not available."

"Plus," Zexion added and also decided to glare at Axel, "There is never anything good on TV from 8pm onwards...its just...OLD people movies..."

Axel smirked. A mischievous one.

Roxas unfolded his arms. "Axel...what are you thinking?"

Axel just smirked more. Zexion pulled his cousins sleeve. "I don't think you want to know..."

Axel finally spoke. "C'mere. I'll show you what we could do." He walked out to the back. Zexion followed since he was bored and VERY curious. Roxas followed, not trusting Axel so much.

* * *

The backyard wasn't much. Just an old patio. A VERY old patio. It was just plain cement already but no one minded. Beyond the patio was the back yard where Marluxia, a family friend, grew plans for the family insisting that every home should have at least a small garden somewhere.

"Well, boys..." Axel turned around to face his little brother and cousin "Here we are!"

Zexion looked around. "Whats so special about this?"

Roxas nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Axel? Are you gonna show us your flower garden?" Zexion laughed at that but that only gained a grin from Axel.

Axel went back inside and returned with a bottle of alcohol (the sanitizing type not the 'glug glug' type) and a box of matches. Axel smirked.

Roxas' eyes went wide. "Axel! You've been burning things?! No wonder all the alcohol in the house disappears!!!" Roxas was slightly angered because he bought a LOT of alcohol that went missing a few days after.

Zexion's eyes glimmered with delight and excitement at the mere mention of things going on fire. He jumped around Axel as energetic as a monkey on steroids. (a/n: that was random O_o) "AXEL!OHMIGOSH!SETTHINGSONFIRESETTHINGSONFIRENOWNOWNOW!!!" Zexion said this so fast that Axel had to think for a minute to comprehend it.

Roxas was taken aback by his younger cousin. Who knew the little bookworm liked burning things?

Axel smiled then turned to Roxas. "Roxas, are you in?" Zexion turned to his cousin and nodded vigorously.

Roxas let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine. but only because," he changed his voice to taunt Zexion, "wittle Zexy wexy wooked adowable!!!"

Zexion glared at his cousin. "aww, Screw you! you son of a-----"

* * *

Next chapter will come soon xD

bye ni!~

Nex~


	8. Zexion's nightmare

**It was another night.**

Axel was strumming a few random notes on his red guitar, Grandpa Vexen was in the kitchen doing who-knows-what, Roxas was out doing some errands and Zexion was finishing up his Literary Criticism paper thing which was due 2 weeks from now but he decided to do it now before he forgets.

Zexion let out a satisfied sigh as his paper was being printed. He turned to look at Axel, who was now playing a random song.

"What time is Roxas getting home?" Zexion asked as he yawned.

Axel shrugged. "Who knows?"

When Zexion's paper was done printing, he decided to hit the hay.

He went upstairs, saying good night to whoever crossed his path and entered his room. He switched the lights off, and made his way to his bed, stumbling on a few books on his way. He finally reached his bed and collapsed.

He stayed there, just hugging his pillow close to his chest, thinking about what kind of day it would be tomorrow. He wondered if that annoying brunette, Sora, finally did his homework for once.

...Probably not.

He frowned and decided to tell him off tomorrow and soon, he was half asleep. You know, when you're awake but dreaming? Kinda like day dreaming but at night...yeaaah....

He scruntched up his nose as he noticed that the room became brighter even through closed eyes.

_Morning already? _He thought. _It felt like I was asleep for, what? 5 minutes?_

He groaned slightly and sat up, opening his eyes.

He was shocked to see what he saw.

There at the doorway, with his hand still on the light switch, was Axel, clad in nothing but a pink towel wrapped around his hips. His hair was damp and his toothbrush was dangling from his mouth. He looked at Zexion who was staring at whim with an utterly confused face.

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Fwhat?"

Zexion rubbed his eyes, and replied. "School already?"

Axel held back a laugh and shook his head. "No. I was gonna get an extra towel." He gestured at the cabinet with the towels, walked towards it and pulled a towel out. He grinned at his little brother and waved. "Night, Zexy!"

Axel turned the lights back off and closed the door behind him. He heard a pillow hit the other side of the door and the muffled voice of Zexion.

"AXEL, YOU ASS. I WAS SLEEPING!"

----------------

Roxas let out a yawn as he entered his and Zexion's room. Why did grandpa Vexen want chocolate ice cream this late at night anyway? Stupid grandpa Vexen for making him buy ice cream late at night. stupid traffic that slowed him down. stupid lady at the cashier making googly eyes at him... Stupid Axel...

He walked to the closest bed, being Zexion's bed, and snuggled his cousin who mumbled a few incoherent things in his sleep. Roxas thought he was complaining about the hug so he replied. "Loves yah too, cuz."

Little did Roxas know, Zexion was having a nightmare.

-----

**Zexion's**** nightmare!!!! ****XD**

Zexion laying on his bed, thinking of random things that make no sense what-so-ever, when he heard a hissing noise.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he crawled to the foot of his bed and peeked over the edge. It was dark, but he could make out a few shapes and he SAW it. There, next to his school bag on the floor, were two snakes. A FAT snake and a normal sized snake. He froze and his eyes went wide. _H-how in the world did snakes get into my room?! _he thought quietly to himself and decided that hitting it till it died would be the best solution.

He picked up his struggle bat, which was leaning against the wall, and pounced. He hit the fat one but it seemed like it was to fat to move anyway, so he declared it harmless. Now, _where was the other snake?_

He froze when he felt something brush against his foot. He jumped up and screamed like a little girl, and stood up oh his desk's chair.

"AXEL, OH MY GOD, AXEL!!!" he screamed as his struggle bat fell away from his grip.

The door burst open, a very annoyed Axel glared into the room. "What do you want?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"AXEL!! TH-THERE'S A SNAKE!!! KILL IT!!!" Zexion screamed as he pointed back to his bag where the snake was, slithering around it.

Axel let out an irritated sigh, as if a snake in the room was nothing, and picked up Zexion's struggle bat. He approached it and began whacking at it effortlessly.

After a few minutes of bashing, Axel declared it dead and handed Zexion the struggle bat. "Next time," he said in a threatening tone "you do it yourself." Then, he left the room with a slam of the door.

Zexion let out a sigh of relief and jumped off the chair and climbed into his bed. He snuggled against his sheets thinking he'll get rid of the snake's carcass as soon as he wakes up... or make Roxas do it.

Zexion was beginning to fall asleep when he heard hissing again. His eyes shot open and he gulped. He crawled to the foot of his bed yet again and peeked over the edge.

The snake was still there, happily roaming around his room. He screamed and hid under his sheets and scrambled for his phone. He dialed a number and waited patiently for his friend to answer.

_"Hello?"_

"OH MY GOD. RIKU, RIKU!! THERE'S A SNAKE IN MY ROOM!!!" he said urgently, hugging a pillow closely to his chest.

Riku, from wherever he was raised an eyebrow. "Its Thursday today, right?" he asked.

Zexion looked at his wrist watch. **2:30 am.**

He nodded against his phone and replied. "Technically, yeah."

_"I see... I think Thor cursed you."_

"...SAY, WHAT NOW?" Zexion asked.

Riku shrugged. _"You know. Thursday? THOR'S day?"_

Zexion's eye twitched. "Riku, what in Kingdom hearts' name does that have to do with anythi---"

_beep. beep. beep._

Zexion stared at his phone with wide eyes. "He hung up on me!!!"

Gulping, Zexion decided that he had no choice but to do it himself. He picked up his struggle bat and approached the snake, closed his eyes and began beating it mercilessly. When he opened his eyes, he was in his classroom, dressed in his uniform and his classmates around him.

"What the crap?"

"Zexion dear..." the voice of his teacher called.

Zexion turned around to look at his teacher and gasped when he saw she was carrying both snakes in each hand. "This snake his harmless!!" she said as she raised the fat snake up to Zexion's noes. The snake..._smiled..._ at Zexion and...licked his face?

Falling backwards and landing flat on his ass, Zexion's eye twitched. "Say what?"

His teacher smiled and placed both snakes in a jar of what looked like...alcohol.

Zexion raised hi eyebrows. _If you want to preserve animals, don't you put them in something else? NOT alcohol?_

**End of Zexion's nightmare**

Zexion shot up, sending Roxas flying to the floor.

**"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!"**

**

* * *

**

AN:

Yoh guys!!!!

Zexion's dream? That happened to me. I was so weirded out when i woke up... I even thought that there was still a snake in my room when i woke up O___O

XD


	9. family

Zexion stared out the window, hands in his pockets as his mind drifted off. Axel was listening to his iPod at max volume and Roxas was sitting on the passengers seat while messing around with the radio.

"Roxas! Please! I enjoy silent drives!" complained Grandpa Vexen as he swatted away Roxas' hands and at the same time driving.

Roxas 'hmphed' and glared out the window. "Stupid old bag..." he muttered angrily under his breath.

"What was tha--"

"I love you, grandpa."

Zexion chucked and remembered a question that was lingering in his mind before they left. He pulled his hand out from his pockets and clung onto the drivers seat where grandpa Vexen was and peered over his shoulder. "Why are we going to uncle Xemmy's house again?"

Roxas raised his eyebrow. Axel pulled off his earphones after hearing Zexion's question. How he heard, we'll never know.

"You idiot! Its your birthday!!!"

"..."

"..."

"Oh yeaah..." Zexion replied sitting back down. "I completely forgot."

Granpa Vexen laughed a bit. "We are celebrating the birthday's of the celebrants of this month."

Roxas nodded. "Yeah. That would be Zexion, Xion, Uncle Xemmy, Namine and Saix."

------

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!"

The gifts for the celebrants were stacked on top of the old out of tune piano that was located in the family room while everyone ate.

"So, Zexion, how old are you?" asked Auntie Larxene who was now eating a slice of cake.

Zexion looked up from his food and gulped down what was in his mouth. "I'm turning 15." He sated and took a swig of his mixture of coke, sprite and royal.

"Happy Birthday!!" Roxas sang...

"Now you're one year older!!" continued Axel

"Happy birthday!!!"

"You're life still isn't over!!!"

"Happy birthday!!!"

"Axel, I swear, if you continue, I will kill you in your sleep." Zexion interrupted, stabbing a piece of fried chicken which was lying on his plate.

... The poor chicken...

Roxas and Axel stopped singing but they were giggling like little girls.

"I swear, they act like moronic idiots sometimes..."

-----

Zexion sat on the couch, eating a few pieces of candy as he watched his cousins Xigbar and Xaldin playing a game of tennis on the Wii.

Saix descended the stairs, looking as if he'd just woken up. He yawned and stretched.

As he stretched, out of nowhere, cousin Demyx came into the room and shot Saix with a water gun. He hit his face and began to laugh as Saix' face went from sleepy to annoyed.

"DEMYYX!!!" He half growled half shouted.

Demyx' eyes shot wide. "EEP."

Demyx, being the moronic idiot he was, ran in the wrong direction and ended up on the couch next to Zexion, cornered.

Saix licked his hand, making sure there was a lot of saliva, and walked towards Demyx whose eyes grew wider yet again.

"Y-You wouldn't dare!!!!"

Saix attacked Demyx, wiping his hand all over his face.

"AAUGH!! SAIX!!! THAT IS GROOOSSSSSSS!!!"

Zexion snickered.

Xigbar was on the floor, laughing.

Xaldin was taking this chance to boost up his score while Xigbar was distracted.

-------

Zexion was still on the same couch, sitting in the same exact spot.

Joining him was Demyx, who recovered from Saix' attack, and Axel.

Besides them, Xigbar and Xaldin were also seated on the couch.

They were now playing Dragon balls Z...

"AXEL! No fair!!! You cheater!!!" Demyx complained as Axel beat the crap outta his character.

Axel scoffed and grinned. "Takes one to know one!!"

"You SUCK!!!"

Xigbar popped a piece of candy into his mouth. "I wonder why this game is called _Dragon Balls_"

Everyone laughed really hard. Even Axel but he was still beating the shit outta Demyx' character.

Xaldin shook his head, still laughing. "I have NO idea."

After the laughing subsided and everyone was back to watching Demyx and Axel fight, A thought popped up in Zexion's head.

"Hey, Xiggy?"

"Yeah, shortie?"

Zexion glared at him for a brief moment but asked his question. "How's your boyfriend?"

Axel and Demyx snickered and Xaldin just burst out laughing.

Xigbar smirked and changed his voice into something that sounded like a gay voice. "Oh, you know. Still hot." he said winking.

Everyone burst out laughing.

Even while laughing, Axel and Demyx still somehow managed to still have a decent battle.

Slowly and silently, Saix descended the stairs, water gun in hand (the exact same one Demyx used).

Xigbar was the first to take notice and Xaldin and Zexion noticed as well.

Saix was right next to Demyx now, his revenge still not pointed the gun at Demyx ear and signaled everyone to shut up.

The three tried their best not to laugh...

SQUIRT!

"AAUGH!!!!!!! SAIX!!!!!!!!!!"

-----

Zexion stared at his cute baby cousin Xion who had her tiny little arms wrapped around Auntie Larxene's neck.

Zexion smiled. "Can I carry he------AUGH!!!!!!"

He turned to the side and guess what?

Saix bit him.

Zexion had a bewildered look on his face. "What the crap?!"

Saix regained his posture and shrugged then walked away.

"As I was saying, can I carry her?"

Larxene nodded. "Of course you can." She handed him Xion and smiled and walked towards the other parents to have a conversation.

Xion was sleepy, Zexion thought, seeing as she had her head resting in between the nook of his neck and his shoulder so he began to shift his weight too and fro, in an attempt to rock his cousin to sleep. Xion wrapped her cute little arms around Zexion in response.

Later, Zexion's arms grew tired so he sat on the couch. Xion was still holding onto him tightly but he didn't mind.

"...I didn't notice Roxas the whole day..."

Speak of the devil.

Roxas ran in, his shirt now tied around his head as if he were in war, with a water gun in hand. He dashed across the room, giving Zexion a smirk as he left.

Zexion raised an eyebrow.

Namine, his younger cousin, ran in, a 2nd water gun in hand and war paint on her cheeks. She was followed by Hayner, Pence and Olette, who also had their own weapons in hand.

"Where is he?" Hayner demanded.

Zexion pointed to where Roxas went.

"C'mon troops!!! Lets get him!!!" Hayner screamed and the other three cheered, exiting the room.

"Sheesh... Roxas is playing with the little kids..." He couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
